


Avengers Group Chat

by faeryn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU where Peggy isn't old ok?, All Dialogue, Nat found a great porn site, Wanda is not innocent, chat transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: Based on a true story.Natasha finds a great porn site and wants to share it with the ladies of the Avengers team, but mistakenly sends her message to the full team's group chat instead.





	Avengers Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddle_me_carl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddle_me_carl/gifts), [FoxInDocs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxInDocs/gifts).



> Yes I know some of them are using chat speak and they probably wouldn't, I took a lot of artistic license with this fic ok? :P

Avengers G...  
  
Black Widow 14:23  
Oi  
I just found like... the best porn site?  
Peggy 14:24  
Oh?  
Bucky 14:25  
PEGGY!!  
Wanda 14:25  
OMG LOL  
That gets Peggy's attention!  But yes, do share   
Peggy 14:26  
Hehehe  
  
Cap 14:26  
Six months. We don't hear from her for SIX MONTHS  
Nat mentions porn ONCE and she shows up outta the blue  
Dames...  
Falcon 14:27  
It's the 21st century Cap, get with the times  
Wanda 14:27  
I think she's... um... 'busy'   
Cap 14:28  
I know Sam, that timing though...  
Peggy 14:28  
Lol I think so too  
Wanda 14:29  
Which, tbf, I can't fault her for. I would be too. IF SHE WOULD SHARE   
Hawkeye 14:30  
WANDA. WHAT. YOU ARE PURE AND INNOCENT. WHAT. I expect it from Nat, Peggy even, but YOU???  
Wanda 14:30  
...dude. Where did you get that idea? Have you SEEN my nightstand drawer?  
Bucky 14:32  
I can't even process this  
Maybe I'm still livin in the 40's but you're just a kid!  
Wanda 14:33  
WE'RE THE SAME AGE JAMES  
Don't make me send you my collection of Stucky RPF slash fiction  
Cap 14:34  
What is Stucky RPF?  
Bucky 14:34  
What is Stucky RPF slash fiction?  
Falcon 14:35  
Trust me, you do NOT want the answer to that question.  
But I will clap back with Scarlet Widow if I have to.  
I've got your six guys.  
Wanda 14:36  
Ooh link me! *grabby hands*  
Falcon 14:37  
...  
I'm out guys, you're on your own. She's a deviant.  
Black Widow 14:38  
Superherogirlsunclothed dot com  
Bucky 14:38  
Sam you better get back here!  
Peggy 14:39  
Were you just...?  
Black Widow 14:40  
  
Next girls night I'll show you   
Bruce 14:41  
I warned you guys not to leave them alone...  
Thor 14:43  
Hello my friends! You were quite verbose in my absence. What is porn?  
Black Widow 14:43  
I'm out  
Wanda 14:43  
Not it  
Peggy 14:43  
Above my pay grade  
Bucky 14:44  
Damn you dames, you started the whole thing! Get back here!!  
Iron STALLION 17:03  
What the HELL did I miss????  
Black Widow 17:05  
To be fair, I meant to send this just to the Avengers Girls group...  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes this actually happened. I decided to fic it because it was too funny not to. Dedicating to my lovely friends who I haven't written fic for in forever. <3


End file.
